This invention relates to cleaning brushes and the like which incorporate an electrically powered basic unit to which various accessories are attached. Such accessories usually consist of an assortment of brushes and the like for various chores. Tools of the generic type under consideration are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,904,804; 3,343,192; 4,131,966 and 4,250,587.